OUR BLOOD-
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: KARYA ZERONANA NO HATSUKI didekasi untuk ulang HATSUKI dan seluruh FANS HATSUKI di indonesia.. #satu-tahun-HATSUKI NARUSASU


-OUR BLOOD-

Dislaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Romance, family

Pairing:NaruSasu, Nejisasu. Slight;Narutsuki, Minakoto

Rate:ringan kayaknya

~enjoy~

Mobil ferarri tampak terparkir manis di depan sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah.

"Ingat kata Tousan, bersikap manislah"

"Aku tidak yakin apakah bisa"

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat?"

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia sedikit kesal dengan permintaan Otousannya kali ini. Bukannya ia anak yang tidak patuh. Hanya saja kali ini permintaan Tousannya akan berlangsung cukup lama.

Yah, dia mengingat bagaimana perintah dari Tousannya yang selalu merepotkannya. Mencuri dan bertarung. Itu yang selalu mereka lakukan. Dan bagi Hatsuki, nama gadis itu. Hal itu sangatlah melelahkan. Dia dan saudaranya, Naruto, tidak bisa sebentar bernapas santai. Tapi meski begitu, dia tidak bisa menolak juga. Karena dia tau resikonya. Resiko jadi anak mafia.

"Ngomong2, dimana Niisanmu?"tanya Tousannya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Paham jika anaknya tidak menyukai permintaannya.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang tadi akan menyusul"jawab Hatsuki.

"Yosh, asal kau tau, wanita itu Uchiha. Kau tau apa yg harus kau lakukan"...

Mereka berdua lantas turun dari mobil. Dan berjalan menuju sebuah gedung restoran yang cukup mewah di kota itu.

Saat masuk, Hatsuki dan Tousannya, Minato, pun disambut oleh pelayan untuk menunjukkan meja yang telah dipesan.

Seorang wanita cantik nan anggun yang pertama menyambut mereka.

"Lama menunggu?"tanya minato berbasa-basi. Ia tersenyum melihat keanggunan wanita yang menyambutnya.

Mikoto. Calon pengantin Minato. Dan calon ibu tiri Hatsuki. Wanita itu memakai gaun berwarna merah yang santai. Indah, pantas dan menawan.

Ia tersenyum manis pada Minato dan Hatsuki.

"Tidak juga. Ah, ini pasti Hatsuki. Ya kan?"tanyanya sambil tetap tersenyum ramah pada Hatsuki.

Sedang Hatsuki tetap tak mengubah expresinya sebelum mengangguk.

"Eum.."jawabnya singkat.

Tak lama sebelum mereka berbincang. Datanglah seorang pemuda emo. Tapi lebih formal dengan blazer biru gelap yang dipakainya.

Hatsuki menaksir, pemuda itu pasti seumuran dengan kakaknya.

"Hei, kau sudah datang, Sasuke.."sapa Mikoto.

"Jadi dia Sasuke?"tanya Minato.

"Oh, ya. karena ini adalah kali pertama kalian bertemu. Jadi, Minato, ini putra saya, Sasuke. Dan Sasuke, mereka ini Namikaze Minato dan putrinya, Namikaze Hatsuki"

"Tapi saya tidak melihat Naruto-kun disini. Kalau boleh tau, dia kemana?"sambung Mikoto.

"Ah, tadi dia bilang akan menyusul"jawab Minato.

"Eum. Baiklah kita duduk saja dulu sambil menunggu Naruto-kun datang"

Tak berselang lama.

"Maaf telah membuat minna-san menunggu!"seru seorang pemuda jabrik pirang heboh.

Naruto. Pembuat onar. Bahkan death glare dari Tousannya pun tidaklah berpengaruh untuknya. Yah, tentu saja.

Tanpa disuruh, Naruto pun langsung duduk diantara mereka. Dimeja bundar besar itu, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Minato, Hatsuki, Mikoto, terakhir, seorang pemuda pucat yang penampilannya langsung menarik perhatiannya pada pandangan pertama.

Kami-sama. Pemuda itu manis sekali. Naruto bingung mau menyalahkan siapa. Otak mesumnya atau malah penampilan serta wajah pemuda yang terlalu cantik itu. Ini sungguh menyebalkan.

Tanpa sadar Naruto terus memperhatikan Sasuke. Hingga sang objek pun risih. Apalagi ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

Minato melihatnya. Ia paham sekali kelakuan Naruto. Dan ia sadar harus menghentikannya.

"Ehem.."Minato berdehem pelan. Naruto segera menyadarinya.

"Naruto. Apa kau yakin tidak sedang melupakan sesuatu?"

"Kau tampak berusaha mengingatnya. Kalau sudah ingat, sebaiknya kau tangani dulu. Kita akan baik2 saja"sambung Minato.

Naruto tersadar. Ia ketahuan. Dan itu cara halus Minato untuk mengusirnya.

Naruto memang bengal. Tapi ia tidaklah bisa melawan Tousannya. Bisa saja ia jadi pemberontak, jika tidak ingat ia masih ada di kawasan Tousannya.

Tak ingin berlama-lama dengan keformalan yang tidak membuatnya betah. Naruto lebih memilih usulan Tousannya.

"Kau benar Tousan. Aku baru ingat jika ada satu pekerjaan yg belum aku selesaikan. Jadi, aku pamit untuk mengurusinya"

"Oh ya namaku Naruto. Aku harap kalian punya waktu sebentar untuk mengingatnya"lanjutnya disertai cengiran. Dan tak lama ia pun kembali berdiri dan segera berlalu.

"Maafkan putraku, susah sekali mengajarinya sopan santun".

Mikoto yang sempat bingung pun memakluminya.

"Tentu tidak apa-apa Minato. Aku percaya dia anak yang pekerja keras"

"Niisan.."sapa Hatsuki. Dia berjalan menuju kakaknya yang duduk di kap mobil menunggunya.

"Bagimana acaranya?"tanya Naruto. Membiarkan adiknya ikut duduk disebelahnya.

"Lebih baik setelah kau pergi"

Naruto melirik Hatsuki tidak suka setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Siapa nama dia?"tanya Naruto setelah lama terdiam.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik"timpal Hatsuki tak langsung menjawab.

"Seperti tidak tau aku saja"jawab Naruto asal2an.

Hatsuki tentu tahu kakaknya itu seperti apa. Playboy, maniak sex dan hobi buruk yang lain. Dan Hatsuki tidaklah keberatan selagi apa yang diinginkannya bisa dia dapatkan dari sang kakak.

"Sasuke"

Naruto menoleh.

"Namanya Sasuke"lanjut Hatsuki tersenyum.

"Hubunganmu akan jadi incest jika kau benar-benar melakukannya"kata Hatsuki lagi.

"Incest?"tanya Naruto.

"Kau belum tau?"tanya Hatsuki.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Bodoh sekali adiknya ini.

"Tau dari mana? Tousan saja mengusirku"jawab naruto sebal.

"Tousan"

"Tousan menjodohkan kalian?"

Hatsuki menggeleng.

"Perempuan itu"

"Maksudmu Tousan menikahi perempuan itu"

Hatsuki mengangguk.

"Eum, dia Uchiha. Kau tahu sendiri, Uchiha punya hal yang dibutuhkan Namikaze"

Naruto mengerti.

"Aku tahu. Dan aku tidak peduli. Karna sejauh apapun kita, keputusan Tousan itu segalanya"

Hatsuki mengangkat bahu.

"Kau benar"

"Kau punya rencana?"tanya Hatsuki sambil melihat Naruto.

"Ya sepertinya akan sangat menarik, kau mau ikut?"

"Kau seperti tidak tau aku saja"jawab Hatsuki.

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"jadi, bisa kau membantuku?"pinta Naruto pada Hatsuki.

"Asalkan aku dapat barangnya"balas Hatsuki.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya"ucap Naruto.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tidak terasa pernikahan antara Minato dan Mikoto sudah berlalu hampir satu bulan.

Dan selama itu. Hatsuki juga tak berhenti untuk jadi seorang penghianat.

Hatsuki hanya berpura-pura. Dia berkelakuan baik didepan ayahnya. Sedang dibelakang dia berkomplot dengan kakaknya, Naruto, untuk mendapatkan barang haram yang selama ini mencanduinya.

Minato Namikaze. Seorang mafia dan penyelamat.

Mereka menguasai tak hanya dunia bawah, tapi juga atas. Mereka merampas, tapi juga memberi. Merampas hal yang berlebih dari mereka yang kaya. Dan memberikannya pada orang yang membutuhkan. Sebagai penyeimbang. Tentu saja dengan syarat untuk menjadi pengikut dan membantu memperluas kawasan juga memperkuat serta memperkaya mereka. Hingga Namikaze menjadi satu-satunya klan mafia yang tak tertandingi.

Sistem yang tidak lain berasal dari Minato sendiri itu tentulah membantu.

Memang tidak mudah. Dengan konsep menciptakan perdamaian dunia itu. Mereka akan lebih banyak musuh. Dan tak jarang banyak musuh yang mengincar harta Namikaze.

Dan hal itulah yang terakhir ini terjadi.

Namikaze dulu berhutang. Dan dengan anggotanya yang banyak tertangkap. Mereka diancam untuk segera membayar hutangnya. Beruntung karena Minato mengenal perempuan janda kaya dari Uchiha.

Uchiha Mikoto. Suaminya, Uchiha Fugaku terbunuh beserta putra sulungnya saat sekelompok mafia mengincar harta mereka.

Beruntung Namikaze yang juga mengincar harta Uchiha mendengar berita itu dan berhasil menggagalkannya.

Tapi sayang, kepala Uchiha saat itu Fugaku dan Itachi putranya, tidak tertolong.

Hingga saat itu. Mikoto sangat kehilangan. Tak hanya suami dan anaknya. Tapi juga sebagian klannya ikut terbantai. Hanya dia, putra bungsunya, Sasuke serta sedikit Uchiha yang tersisa. Sedang harta mereka utuh karna itu yang paling diincar Namikaze.

Minato sendiri adalah duda yang istrinya, Kushina juga meninggal. Kushina meninggal karena dibunuh sebelum Minato memutuskan menjadi anggota mafia. Dan hal itulah yang menjadi salah satu lecutan untuk Minato membunuh pesaingnya.

Dan karena hal itulah yang membuat Mikoto sangat mempercayai Namikaze. Juga seluruh klan Uchiha.

Tapi meskipun menjadi anggota mafia. Dan anaknya juga menggeluti hal sama seperti dirinya. Dalam artian mencuri, berkelahi dan berbisnis kotor. Tapi Minato tidak pernah mengizinkan anak-anaknya. Naruto dan si bungsu Hatsuki mencoba barang haram itu.

Tapi memang dunia tidak semudah kelihatannya. Naruto, tak bisa begitu saja dipercayainya. Naruto anak yang tak pernah mendengarkannya. Naruto adalah pemakai. Dan ia jugalah yang menghasut adiknya untuk ikut menggunakan barang haram itu.

Sedangkan Hatsuki hanya bisa mendapatkan narkoba itu dari Naruto. Karena jika Naruto, Mereka tidak bisa menolak. Naruto sendiri juga bangga dengan kemampuannya yang melebihi Hatsuki. Hanya saja ia belum bisa jika harus memisahkan diri dari Namikaze.

"Neji.."

"Hm,, Sasuke, kau sudah siap?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kapanpun aku selalu siap"jawab Sasuke.

Tangan lentik Neji mulai menelusuri tubuh tanpa cacat itu didepannya. Begitu lembut untuk disentuh. Bibirnya pun kini aktif mewarnai kulit bagai kanvas itu.

Dengan tanpa menyadari, adanya sosok lain yang mengintai kegiatan mereka di gudang sekolah. Dengan berbekal handycam ditangannya. Seseorang itu terus merekam aktifitas mereka tanpa ada yang terlewatkan.

"Nejiii.."suara Sasuke terdengar menyerukan nama partner sexnya. Menandakan ia telah mencapai puncaknya.

Tanpa mengetahui, nama partnernyalah yang paling diinginkan sosok pengintai itu.

Setelah semuanya cukup ia dapatkan. Sosok itu pun pergi meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke yang kelelahan.

Jari gadis itu tampak aktif menari-nari diatas keyboard laptopnya. Rautnya tampak serius. Sesekali ia menyisir surai merahnya dengan jari.

Tapi tak berapa lama. Raut yang awalnya serius, kini sedikit tersungging senyum. Setelah apa yang dicarinya telah ia dapatkan.

"Dia Hyuuga Neji"kata Hatsuki.

Berdua dengan Naruto, saat ini mereka berada disebuah kedai. Membicarakan tentang informasi yang didapat Hatsuki.

"Hyuuga Neji, sepertinya aku kenal"gumam Naruto mengingat-ingat.

"Ya. Putra pemilik dojo terkenal, dari klan Hyuuga"

"Saingan Uchiha kan?"

"Lebih dari itu"

"Mereka musuh Uchiha"

"Seperti yang kau inginkan, ini akan menarik, Niisan"

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Kau hebat Hatsuki"puji Naruto.

"Tapi ini semua harus sesuai"

"Tenang saja. Kau masih sadar tempatmu kan Hatsuki"

"Tapi yang membuatku penasaran adalah apa yang membuat dua klan itu bermusuhan?"tanya Hatsuki pada Naruto.

Naruto menyesap sedikit minumannya sebelum menjawab.

"Entahlah. Yang aku tau adalah, sejak kejadian pencurian harta Uchiha yang Namikaze terlibat didalamnya, waktu itu. Ada orang Hyuuga salah satunya"cerita Naruto.

"Dan yang aku dengar, namanya adalah Hizashi. Dia dituduh telah membunuh Fugaku oleh Uchiha. Entah rumor atau fakta. Karena kau tau sendiri, kelompok lain, bahkan Namikaze, juga terlibat. Dan kenyataannya Hizashi sendiri juga meninggal. Juga entah oleh Namikaze atau yang lain"lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Seperti salah paham"

"Ya, tapi lebih fatal"

"Tunggu dulu. Apakah Neji ini mengetahui konflik itu?"tanya Hatsuki.

"Aku pikir iya" Naruto tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Benar juga. Jangan-jangan motif Neji"sergahnya.

"Tapi kupikir Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu untuk dimanfaatkan"putus Hatsuki.

"Dia memang tidak bodoh. Tapi hatinya mudah sekali dihancurkan. Neji dan Sasuke pasti membuat kesepakatan untuk merahasiakan ini"

"Jika begitu, kau harus cepat bertindak Niisan"

"Eum, aku tau. Aku harus menyelamatkannya, dengan caraku"...

"Mau apa kau kesini?"tanya Sasuke sinis. Saat melihat, Naruto tiba-tiba memasuki kamarnya dengan lancang.

Memang sejak orang tuanya menikah. Naruto,Sasuke dan Hatsuki ditempatkan dalam satu rumah mewah di Namikaze mansion, juga satu sekolah. Tapi Naruto menolak. Jadi hanya Hatsuki yang serumah dan satu sekolah dengan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Hatsuki memang sepakat untuk tak menyetujui tapi juga tak melarang pernikahan Tousannya. Karena mereka juga mempunyai rencana lain untuk dimanfaatkannya.

"Kenapa? Ini dulu kamarku"jawab Naruto asal. Ia berniat mengerjainya sekarang.

"Katakan apa maumu"ketus Sasuke.

Jika Naruto tak melarang pernikahan itu. Sasuke malah melarangnya. Karena ia sudah tau alasan Namikaze kedepannya.

Apa lagi kalau bukan harta Uchiha. Dan hal itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke begitu membenci mafia.

Kalau saja bukan karna Okaasannya yang beralasan tentang Namikaze yang akan melindunginya, Sasuke tak akan bisa luluh. Ia tau Kaasannya bahagia dengan Minato.

"Kau tau Sasuke. Aku bosan sekali. Apa kau mau bermain denganku"pinta Naruto.

"Pergi kau menjijikkan!"usir Sasuke kasar. Ia sangat benci dengan tak hanya Hatsuki, tapi juga Naruto. Dengan semuanya.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dalam hatinya ia membatin, 'bibir Sasuke licin sekali'

Naruto tetap tak mengindahkan usiran itu. Ia malah merebut laptop yang tengah dipakai Sasuke.

"Baka, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku punya permainan yang bagus untukmu"

Naruto lalu menunjukkan disk yang dibawanya dan memutar disk itu dilaptop Sasuke.

Lantas menunjukkan video rekaman itu pada Sasuke.

Video itu pun sukses membuat Sasuke membelalakkan mata demi melihatnya.

Betapa tidak. Adegannya dengan Neji beberapa saat yang lalu digudang sekolah, terputar dalam laptopnya.

Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi. Ceroboh, benar-benar ceroboh.

Sasuke sangat shock. Ia tidak habis pikir. Siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini. Sasuke menyesal karena bertindak dengan begitu bodohnya.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Jangan kaget begitu. Wajahmu terlihat tampan kok disana"ejek Naruto mendekati Sasuke.

"Sekaligus cantik.."lanjut Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke.

"Keparat. Dapat darimana kau?"umpat Sasuke emosi. Cengiran Naruto pun semakin lebar mendengarnya.

"Kau ingat adik kecil kita yang manis itu"Naruto menunjuk kamar Hatsuki di seberang kamar Sasuke.

Tampak dari jendela kaca kamar, Hatsuki duduk dibalkon kamarnya yang menghadap kamar Sasuke. Membawa teropong kecil sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

"Benar2 brengsek kalian!"

"Ow tenang Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini?"

Naruto lantas duduk dimeja belajar Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran. Dengan apa yang akan terjadi, jika video ini tersebar. Dengan hubungan terlarang antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga yang kalian lakukan. Bagaimana jika banyak yang tau. Tidak hanya tentang video syur, tapi juga pelakonnya. Musuh bebuyutan yang bercinta. Itu akan sangat menarik bukan?"

Sasuke tampak sedikit gemetar. Tapi tetap berusaha menenangkan diri. 'Sialan'batinnya.

"Katakan berapa aku harus membayarnya?"tanya Sasuke berusaha tenang.

Naruto menyeringai.

"Bodohnya Uchiha. Kenapa mereka selalu berpikir uang yang akan menyelesaikan masalah"

"Jangan berbelit-belit dobe! Katakan padaku"

"Kau pikir aku butuh uangmu? Sementara harga dirimu yang kau bilang tak ternilai, kau berikan secara percuma pada musuhmu"balas Naruto terus mendekati Sasuke.

"A-apa maksudmu"Sasuke gugup.

"Jika kau mau tau. Yang kuinginkan hanya satu. Yaitu..TUBUHMU. Sesuatu yang tidak ternilai. Itu yang ku minta"

Sasuke melotot tajam. Tak menyangka akan diancam seperti ini. Tapi Ia Uchiha, jadi Ia tidak boleh takut.

"Tidak sudi aku melakukannya dengan murahan sepertimu!"hina Sasuke sejadinya.

Oh Naruto. Tak semudah yang kau pikir ternyata.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih Kaasanmu tau video itu"ancam Naruto lagi.

"Tunggu. Jangan. Jangan lakukan itu"cegah Sasuke.

Naruto lantas memegang pipi Sasuke sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Memohonlah Sasuke.."

-Sasuke pov-

Sakit. Aku tahu ini bukan yang pertama kali untukku. Tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini. Orang brengsek ini. Kasar sekali. Dia tidak seperti Neji. Setiap pergerakannya seakan merobekku. Kami-sama, kumohon cabut kesadaranku saat ini juga..

-end of Sasuke pov-

Naruto melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar hatsuki dengan tersenyum lebar.

Hatsuki pun ikut tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Niisan tampak bahagia sekali"ujar Hatsuki sambil mengelus kucing kesayangannya.

"Coba tebak. Apa yang ku bawakan untukmu"

Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dan menyodorkannya pada Hatsuki.

Mata Hatsuki tampak berbinar melihatnya. Sesaat ia sadar, lalu bangkit dari duduknya sebelum Naruto mencegahnya.

"Mereka sudah tidak ada"ujar Naruto.

Yang dimaksud Naruto adalah pelayan yang ditugaskan menjaga mereka.

Sebelum Naruto bertemu Sasuke. Ia telah menyuruh mereka pergi dan kembali setelah mendapat perintahnya.

Hatsuki melepas kucingnya. Tampak tidak sabar sekali. Lantas ia pun merebut bungkusan kecil itu sebelum lagi-lagi Naruto mencegahnya.

Bungkusan itu, berisi butiran extacy. Hatsuki cemberut karena Naruto menggodanya.

Naruto tertawa. Lalu ia pun menelan pil itu. Tidak, hanya menjepitnya dibibir. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hatsuki. Menyuapkan extacy itu dengan cara lain. Mengubah rasanya menjadi sensasi yang berbeda.

Sasuke menatap tulisan-tulisan didepannya. Berusaha menyerap apa yang terkandung didalamnya.

Kali ini ia sendiri diperpustakaan. Biasanya ia akan ditemani oleh Sai, temannya. Tapi entah kemana si senyum palsu itu kali ini.

Sebenarnya ia hanya pura-pura fokus. Karena kenyataannya tidaklah begitu. Pikirannya menerawang.

Ia putus dengan Neji. Rencananya gagal total semenjak Namikaze mencampuri urusannya.

Dendamnya seakan sia-sia karena Namikaze telah menguburnya.

Ia merasa, ia harus mencari cara lain untuk membalas kematian Tousan dan Anikinya.

Iya Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto. Namikaze yang telah menghancurkan tak hanya rencananya, tapi juga tubuhnya.

Siang itu. Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa melupakan ingatan akan kekerasan yang dialaminya. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu. Benar-benar berbeda dari Neji. Jika biasanya Ia merasakan kelembutan yang Neji berikan. Ini tidak dengan Naruto. Naruto malah menghancurkannya habis-habisan.

Sangat sedang asyik melamun. Sasuke tiba-tiba didatangi oleh seseorang yang paling dibencinya saat ini.

Namikaze...

Dengan pasti Hatsuki mendekati pemuda Uchiha yang kini menjadi kakaknya.

Kemudian melemparkan sebuah disk di meja di depan Sasuke. Tepatnya di sebelah buku-buku yang menumpuk dimeja depan Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik Hatsuki. 'Kami-sama, apa lagi ini?'Batinnya.

"Apa isinya?"tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Apa harus ku jelaskan dengan kondisiku yang seperti ini?"Hatsuki balik bertanya pada Sasuke. Benar saja, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan bekas membiru disebelah kiri bibir Hatsuki.

Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin sekali melakukan hal yang sama seperti orang yang memperlakukan Hatsuki sampai seperti itu, pada Hatsuki. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin dilakukannya.

Akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih mengabaikannya. Ia kembali fokus membaca.

Tidak, itu siasat Sasuke untuk menghadapi anak seperti Hatsuki ini.

Untuk bisa langsung mengetahui isi disk itu. Karena sungguh ia sangat malas membukanya.

Tapi Hatsuki tetap diam. Tak juga beranjak dari tempat dia berdiri. Membuat Sasuke tidak konsentrasi.

"Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu"sahut Hatsuki.

Benar juga. Daripada ia kehilangan kontrol. Sasuke yang akhirnya bangkit. Lantas berlalu meninggalkan Hatsuki.

Hatsuki sudah mengira. Tapi dia tidak mau kalah.

"Kau melupakan disknya"

Sasuke menoleh.

"Apa isinya?"

Hatsuki berpikir sebentar. Bingung juga mau menjawab apa.

"Hal yang sebenarnya"jawab Hatsuki.

"Tentang hal apa maksudmu?"

"Neji"

Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi. Neji kenapa?.

Karena penasaran, ia lantas mengambil disk itu dari meja, lalu membawanya pergi.

Sasuke sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dalam rekaman video. Semuanya membuatnya serasa dibanting. Sungguh dua bersaudara itu.

-flashback-

"Namikaze Hatsuki.."

Hatsuki menoleh demi mendengar namanya dipanggil.

Tampak olehnya pemuda berambut coklat panjang. Mendatanginya diruang di bagian kosong sekolah.

"Kau anak dari Minato Namikaze. Ku dengar, Otousanmu menikah dengan seorang wanita Uchiha kan?"terka pemuda itu.

Hatsuki mengangguk.

"Kau Hyuuga Neji?. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu"ucap Hatsuki.

"Ya. Soal apa?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi. Hatsuki pun kemudian menunjukkan video yang memperlihatkan adegan sex explisit dirinya dengan Sasuke.

Neji terkejut. Dalam hati Neji misuh2.

'Bagaimana bisa anak ini mendapatkannya?'batinnya.

Dengan cepat Neji menghentikannya. Lalu dengan cepat pula mengeluarkan disknya. Tapi ia kalah cepat saat tangan Hatsuki menyambar disk itu terlebih dahulu.

Neji geram.

"Berikan padaku"

"Sedekat itukah hubungan kalian?"tanya Hatsuki dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa yang kau inginkan!?"sergah Neji.

"Aku hanya bertanya SENPAI"

"Jangan buat aku ingin menyakitimu"rahang Neji mengeras.

Hatsuki pura-pura bergidik takut. Sedang disk itu ia bawa kebelakang punggungnya.

Tapi Hatsuki tetap tersenyum. Dia tidak takut karena Naruto ada dibelakangnya.

Naruto mengintai mereka di balik pintu. Ya, ini semua rencananya. Ia berniat menjebak Neji melalui Hatsuki. Sebelumnya ia juga sudah memasang beberapa kamera pengintai. Untuk mencari tau tujuan Neji yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika klanmu tau"

"Tau apa?"kali ini Neji ingin memutar keadaan.

"Fakta tentang percintaan kalian ditengah konflik yang terjadi antara klan kalian"

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Jika kau anggap begitu?"

Neji memejamkan matanya sekilas. Berpikir ternyata ini mudah. Ia bisa menebaknya.

"Kau pikir aku takut?, aku tidak benar-benar mencintai Uchiha itu, jika kau ingin tau"bantah Neji.

"Tapi tunggu, bukankah kau sekarang sudah jadi bagian dari Uchiha?"Neji kembali bertanya.

Hatsuki tersenyum.

"Kau seharusnya sadar tentang tidak adanya ketulusan di dunia mafia"jawab Hatsuki.

"Jadi, kau menghianati Tousanmu?"

"Tidak, aku masih bagian dari Tousanku"

"Artinya, Uchiha yang kau hianati?"

'Pintar juga Neji'batin Hatsuki. Tapi ia akan hapus bagian ini nanti.

"Iya"jawab Hatsuki mantap.

"Jadi kau hanya memanfaatkan Sasuke?"lanjut Hatsuki dengan bertanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan klanmu"sambungnya lagi.

Neji terdiam. Lalu tak lama ia mengangguk. Berpikir jika Hatsuki benar-benar menghianati Uchiha.

"Hyuuga yang merencanakan ini"jawab Neji.

Hatsuki tersenyum. Sedikit lagi.

"Jadi begitu. Sayang sekali. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Akan aku buat video ini tetap tidak akan sia-sia"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya perlu mengalihkan penyebaran videonya. Bukan ke Hyuuga ataupun Uchiha. Tapi ke publik, dengan begini aku akan mendapatkan dua keuntungan sekaligus"

Neji berdecih. 'Benar-benar licik'batinnya. Ia pun memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini dulu"

"Membicarakan apa?"

"Aku akan membayar video itu dengan setengah aset Hyuuga. Tapi dengan syarat. Bantu aku mendapatkan Sasuke, lalu aku akan menghancurkannya sendiri"

Hatsuki mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa begitu?"tanya Hatsuki.

"Karna mereka harus membayar semua tuduhan mereka atas mayat Tousan"jawab Neji menekan setiap katanya.

Ya. Neji adalah putra dari Hizashi Hyuuga. Sebelumnya Hatsuki sudah mencari tau siapa Neji itu.

Dan kalimat itulah yang diinginkan Naruto dan Hatsuki.

Alis Hatsuki bertaut.

"Kau pikir aku peduli dengan masalah mu? Yang aku inginkan adalah semua aset Hyuuga"pancing Hatsuki lagi.

Sudah cukup. Neji benar-benar dibuat geram oleh bocah itu.

"Kemarikan atau kau akan menyesal"

"Tidak akan karna aku tidak akan menyesalinya"

'Brakk!' Neji menggebrak meja dihadapannya.

Kasar, ia akan mencengkram bahu Hatsuki sebelum Hatsuki mengelak.

Tak pelak, amarah Neji pun tersulut. Ia memaksa Hatsuki menyerah padanya.

Hingga puncaknya, betis Hatsuki benar2 mengenai Neji, dan membuat Neji berlutut. Membuat Neji tak menahan lagi tinjunya. Saat Hatsuki akan menyerang, Neji mengeluarkan pamungkasnya. Dan Hatsuki tak bisa mengelak. Pukulan itu keras mengenai sudut bibirnya. Cairan merah langsung merembes lewat kulit yang sobek itu.

Hatsuki meringis nyeri.

Sedangkan Naruto merasa inilah saatnya keluar dari persembunyian. Ia harus menolong adiknya yang dalam bahaya.

Naruto menghadang Neji yang akan melancarkan serangan kedua pada Hatsuki.

Pertarungan pun tak dapat dihindari. Keduanya saling melancarkan serangan demi menjatuhkan lawan. Keduanya sama imbang. Antara Naruto maupun Neji, keduanya sangat ahli.

Tapi Naruto terlatih kuat sejak kecil. Kemampuannya menguat seiring dengan ia yang semakin dewasa.

Pengalamannya dilapangan lebih menguntungkannya sedikit, ketimbang Neji yang hanya berlatih dan melatih kendo di dojo milik ayahnya, tanpa pengalaman.

Dan satu serangan terakhir benar-benar bisa menumbangkan seorang Neji.

Merasa semuanya sudah didapatkan, Naruto dan Hatsuki pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Neji yang terluka parah.

-end of flashback-

"Kupikir kau mengetahui konfliknya"ujar Hatsuki yang entah datang dari mana. Sedikit mengejutkan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sesaat sebelum menyahut.

"Aku memang tau konfliknya"sahut Sasuke.

"Lantas kenapa kau umpankan dirimu pada Hyuuga. Benar2 bodoh"

Sasuke sungguh tidak menyangka. Setelah apa yang dilakukan dua bersaudara ini padanya kemarin, mereka kini malah menunjukan kepedulian mereka terhadapnya.

Sasuke tentu mengetahui permasalahan antara klannya, Uchiha dan juga Hyuuga. Tapi bukannya ia tinggal diam. Memang pada awalnya niatnya adalah untuk balas dendam pada Hyuuga.

Tapi ia salah jalan. Ia terjatuh pada Neji. Neji benar-benar sudah membutakan matanya.

Tapi yang terjadi kini sungguh menyakiti hatinya. Benar kata Hatsuki. Ia bodoh karena sudah mengumpankan dirinya pada Neji. Dan ternyata, sedikit pun Neji tidak melihatnya. Neji hanya memikirkan balas dendam pada Uchiha. Sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaannya.

"Kau tau tentang Neji?"tanya Sasuke pada Hatsuki.

"Eum. Awalnya tidak. Lalu Naru-nii yang mendorongku untuk mencari tau"

Sasuke mengubah posisi duduknya. Menghadap Hatsuki.

"Lalu apa kau yang selalu jadi alat oleh Niisanmu"

Hatsuki mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau terluka. Dan yang kulihat kau yang pertama menghadapi Neji. Lalu untuk apa kau merencanakan ini?"tanya Sasuke.

Hatsuki tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu. Apa itu bentuk perhatian Sasuke padanya.

"Bukan aku. Karena itu adalah rencana Niisan. Kalau kita mengundangnya dengan nama Niisan, Neji pasti akan membawa seseorang untuk menemaninya. Tapi kalau aku, Neji tidak akan curiga"

"Lagipula Niisan melindungiku"lanjut Hatsuki.

Sasuke terdiam. Yah, itu memang benar.

Sasuke merenung sendiri dikamarnya. Ia tidak bisa menghilangkan gejolak dihatinya. Ia bingung. Apa tujuan Naruto dan Hatsuki melakukan ini. Apa disuruh Tousannya. Ia memang sempat mendengar dari mulut Hatsuki, jika ini rencana Naruto. Lalu apa tujuan Naruto sebenarnya.

Belum habis rasa penasarannya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka.

Ia menoleh. Ternyata Hatsuki. Kapan Namikaze punya rasa sopan dengan setidaknya mengetuk pintunya terlebih dulu.

"Ada apa Hatsuki?"tanya sasuke santai. rasa bencinya pada Namikaze sedikit memudar setelah ia melihat video dari mereka.

"Apa kau mau ikut denganku? Aku kesepian"jawab Hatsuki sekaligus bertanya.

Sasuke heran. Kenapa dengan Hatsuki?.

"Kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tau"singkat Hatsuki.

Sasuke berjalan pelan. Memasukkan dua tangannya ke dalam celana, ia mengikuti Hatsuki.

Sasuke tau tempat ini. Tapi ia belum pernah mendatanginya.

Sebuah tebing yang dibaliknya terdapat pantai. Tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu menutupi laut yang kabarnya masih sedikit pengunjung.

Dengan hati-hati Hatsuki melompati batu menuruni tebing, diikuti Sasuke. Ia sungguh penasaran dengan tujuan Hatsuki.

Tapi tak lama ia dibuat takjub saat dilihatnya hamparan luas laut yang diterpa sinar matahari sore.

Senja telah menyapa. Dan matahari sudah akan tenggelam ke peraduannya.

Sasuke asyik menikmati keindahannya, hingga tidak menyadari ada orang lain yang mendekati mereka.

"Indah sekali"gumam Sasuke.

Hatsuki yang berada didepan Sasuke, mendengar gumaman itu.

Hatsuki menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Kau menyukainya?,,,Niisan?"ucap Hatsuki tanpa sadar. Karena ia melihat sosok lain dibelakang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk sekaligus heran. Karena Hatsuki, tidak mungkin memanggilnya kakak.

Tapi mata Hatsuki mengarah kebelakang. Artinya, julukan itu memang bukanlah untuknya.

Sasuke menoleh. Terkejut ketika mendapati, Naruto, sosok lain itu, sudah bersama mereka.

Membuat Sasuke sedikit curiga. Jangan-jangan Hatsuki menjebaknya lagi.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"tanya Sasuke. Menoleh lagi melihat Hatsuki.

Hatsuki mendekatinya.

"Jangan salah paham dulu. Ini permintaan maaf kami. Dengan membawamu kesini. Kami harap kau memaafkan kami"

'Apa mereka bercanda'batin Sasuke tidak percaya. Tapi suasana disini memang menenangkan hati. Pemandangannya juga indah sekali. Setelah kematian Tousan dan Anikinya, Itachi. Inilah perasaan bahagia yang dirasakannya kembali.

"Hatsuki benar. Kami ingin meminta maaf"

Naruto berjalan kedepan. Sejajar dengan Sasuke.

"Kau lihat matahari yang terbenam itu. Pertanda senja akan berganti malam. Dan bulan akan menggantikan peran matahari untuk menerangi bumi"ujar Naruto.

"Mereka memang tidak bisa bersatu. Jika bulan datang matahari akan hilang. Begitupun sebaliknya. Dan kau tau, saat pergantian antara keduanya, adalah saat ternyaman yang bisa dirasa. Yaitu fajar dan senja"sambungnya.

Sasuke diam memperhatikan. Ia tidak menyangka, Naruto ternyata pintar juga membuat kata-kata. Begitu pun Hatsuki.

Semilir angin menerpa mereka bertiga. Menggoyangkan rambut berbeda warna antara ketiganya.

Matahari sudah benar-benar menghilang. Meninggalkan bulan yang akan menggantikannya menyinari malam. Meski begitu, matahari tidaklah sepenuhnya tidur.

"Tentu kau mengerti Sasuke?jika bulan tidaklah bisa bersinar tanpa bantuan matahari?"tanya Naruto.

Matanya beralih dari lautan, untuk menatap Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke seolah tertarik dengan ucapannya.

"Darah kita memang berbeda. Darahmu juga tidak sama dengan Hatsuki. Ikatan kita pun hanya sebatas Tousan yang menikahi Kaasaanmu. Tapi meski begitu bukannya kita tidak bisa terikat"

Sasuke dibuat penasaran dengan tujuan kalimat Naruto.

"Jangan kau pikir semuanya bisa kau atasi sendiri Sasuke. Karena bulan saja tidaklah bisa bersinar tanpa matahari"

Sasuke tertegun.

"Apa menurutmu, aku seperti itu. Seperti, seolah bisa mengatasi sendiri, padahal aku tidak bisa?"tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum.

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku sarankan, untuk kau bisa lebih menjaga diri, Sebagaimana yang kau tau sekarang. Neji yang kau cintai, bukanlah orang yang baik"nasihat Naruto.

'Oh,jadi Neji'batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. Mengalikan matanya dari Naruto, untuk melihat pasir dibawahnya.

"Eum, doumo arigatou"ungkapnya tulus.

"Tapi jika boleh aku tau. Apa alasan kalian melakukan ini?"tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

Posisi mereka belum berubah. Sepertinya ketiganya masih nyaman melihat deburan ombak yang berkejar-kejaran.

Hatsuki yang masih membelakangi Sasuke, menoleh padanya, lantas beralih pada Naruto. Naruto pun juga melihat Sasuke lagi.

Saat akan menjawab, Hatsuki mendahului Naruto.

"Karena Niisan mencintaimu. Dan Niisan ingin melindungimu, Sasuke"ujar Hatsuki dengan entengnya.

Alis Sasuke terangkat. Apa ini lelucon?.

"Kau bercanda? Aku, tidak mengerti"tanya Sasuke.

Hatsuki tersenyum.

"Tidak. Tentang video sexmu dengan Neji, Aku yang merekamnya. Aku mencari tau semua tentangmu lalu menjebakmu. Atas suruhan siapa? Niisan. Juga setelah tau, lelaki itu Hyuuga Neji, Niisan menyuruhku untuk mencari tau tujuannya mendekatimu. Kami sudah menduga semuanya. Dan awalnya berpikir jika kau bodoh, ternyata kau hanya terjatuh. Lalu dia ingin membantu membuka matamu, Menyadarkanmu"kata Hatsuki panjang lebar.

Sasuke saja tidak menyangka Hatsuki bicara sebanyak itu.

Sedangkan Naruto kelimpungan sendiri mendengar adiknya bicara.

"Aku hanya menginginkan bantuanmu Hatsuki, bukan menyuruhmu"protes Naruto.

Hatsuki mengabaikannya.

"Dia tertarik padamu sejak pertama melihatmu. Waktu makan malam itu. Dia sangat ingin memilikimu hingga nekat menjadikanmu korban napsu bejatnya, tapi dia sadar kau berbeda".

Sasuke teringat lagi. Jujur ia masih membenci bagian yang itu. Diliriknya Naruto tajam. Tapi ia masih diam.

Naruto sendiri pasrah dengan apa yang akan dikatakan lagi oleh Hatsuki.

"Dia mencintaimu. Penjebakan Neji, semua itu idenya, aku hanya membantunya. Dia berusaha melindungimu dari Neji. Karna dia tau Neji itu buruk bagimu"lanjut Hatsuki.

"Sudah cukup. Apa itu benar Naruto?"tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Menghentikan ucapan Hatsuki yang berputar-putar, tapi lebih dari itu, ia sangat paham dengan intinya kini.

Naruto melihat Hatsuki sebentar. Kemudian mengangguk.

"Itu benar? Aku jugalah yang menyuruh Hatsuki menjemputmu tadi. Membawamu kesini"jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri?"tanya Sasuke, berniat mengejek.

"Kau mau aku memaksamu? Aku masih berpikir, jika aku yang berada diposisi Hatsuki, kau pasti akan mengusirku dan bisa jadi juga, aku akan memaksamu"balas Naruto.

Sasuke diam. Naruto benar juga. Bukankah sebelumnya ia begitu benci dengan Naruto.

"Dengan kau bilang kau kesepian?"tanya Sasuke pada Hatsuki.

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung melirik adiknya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya bicara begitu"elak Naruto.

'Ketahuan'batin Hatsuki.

"Ano, karena aku merasa setelah ini, aku pasti akan sendiri karena ditinggal Niisan denganmu"jawab Hatsuki polos.

Naruto mengangkat sudut bibirnya, sebenarnya ia berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kau percaya diri sekali Naruto?"ejek Sasuke pada Naruto.

"Tapi kau tidak marah, Sasuke?"balas Naruto lagi.

Baiklah, Sasuke tidak memaafkan ini. Tapi ia didalam hatinya, sepertinya ia bisa menerima Naruto. Ya, ia percaya pada Naruto.

"Kau, kau mau aku menghajarmu!"seru Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan mata.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudku Sasuke"Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke berancang-ancang, melihat itu, Naruto pun langsung berlari. Sasuke lantas mengejarnya.

Expresi keduanya tampak gembira sekali. Bahkan seolah melupakan jika Hatsuki juga berada disana.

Hatsuki tertawa melihat tingkah konyol dua kakaknya. Membiarkan mereka bersenang-senang dulu. Karena rencananya dan Naruto setelah ini, jika Naruto ingin membicarakan tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, kepada Tousannya, Minato.

"Sasuke, jadi kau memaafkan kami?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya, aku memaafkan kalian"tegas Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku masih tidak percaya kau mau menerimaku"

"Tidak percaya ya sudah"

"Aku butuh buktinya"ujar Naruto sambil menyeringai mesum.

"Dasar mesum"cibir Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sesaat.

"Baiklah, tutup matamu"

Naruto pun memejamkan matanya. Tangan Sasuke menggelayut dileher Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. Masih dengan menutup mata, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sasuke.

Wajah mereka mendekat. Lantas bibir mereka tempelkan. Lembut tanpa paksaan, tidak seperti sebelumnya.

Sasuke pun tersenyum dalam ciuman ringan itu. Ia tidak lagi peduli, setelah ini Naruto melakukan apapun padanya. Karena ia percaya. Karena ia milik Naruto.

Karena tidak peduli matahari yang tidak bisa bersama bulan. Keduanya pasti akan tetap terikat selamanya.

Karena benang merah akan tetap mengikat mereka selamanya.

~Finish~


End file.
